10 year secret
by mimizmd
Summary: Yuffie left. Years pass and not a word unless you went to visit her. 10 years and now she’s finally out and about, but she has a 4 foot companion with her. Yuffientine in later chapters. Rating: K for now .


Summery: Yuffie left suddenly after the Avalanche reunion party. Years pass and not a word unless you went to visit her. But if one did, they would be left outside to wait until she came out to greet him or her. 10 years and now she's finally out and about, but she has a 4 foot companion with her. Yuffientine in later chapters. Rated: K (for now).

Note: I do not own Final fantasy 7 or the characters presented in the fan fiction. I only wish I did! In fact, I wish I owned Vincent and Yuffie! :)

* * *

"I've got to go." Yuffie hurriedly opens the front door of 7th Heaven.

"But Yuffie, the party is not over yet! Don't you want to stay for the fire works?" Tifa looked like she was almost begging.

"I must go back to Wutai. My father needs help to rule. You know what condition he is in."

"Well, if you must leave us then that is the way you must do it." Tifa became saddened. "Goodbye Yuffie."

Yuffie smiled before she quickly ran out the door forgetting to close it. Tifa sighed with a smile and closed the door for Yuffie. Tifa then went out the back and was reunited with the rest of the gang to enjoy the fireworks. Vincent was not with them. He apparently become drunk and passed out at the middle of the party. Cloud, Barret, and Cid carried him upstairs earlier that night. Everyone wondered what made him decide to become stone drunk, but that wasn't going to ruin the fun.

* * *

"Have you heard from Yuffie?"

"Not a word." responded Cloud. He was in the middle of a desert talking on the cell phone to Tifa between making deliveries. "Look, I'll call around. See if anyone has heard anything. In the meantime, Tifa, look after the bar. I'll be home shortly."

"OK, Cloud I'll see you then." After she closed the cell phone did Tifa realize that Cloud said "home" for the first time. She smiled wide. She was going to have a great day.

* * *

"Vincent." Cloud said once Vincent answered his cell. "Have you heard anything from Yuffie?"

"Nothing yet, but what makes you think I'd hear anything? I told you long ago to tell Yuffie to never call my phone."

"Oh yeah… And from what you're telling me, she's never called you since."

"Correct."

"Well… If you do see her, let her know that Tifa is looking for her."

"…Sure…"

* * *

Tifa and Cloud finally found out that Yuffie had gone back to Wutai finding her father had already passed and is now the empress of Wutai. Tifa had begged Cid to bring his new airship "Shera II" so that she could go visit her. At Wutai when Tifa went to go see Yuffie at her personal mansion, she was asked to wait outside in order to have an audience with their majesty.

"But I have been able to pass before. I'm one of Yuffie's best friends!"

"Madam, we politely ask you to wait here."

Tifa sighed and finally agreed to wait. Finally Yuffie had come out. "Yuffie?!"

Yuffie was standing straight, head held high, and stern. She was wearing her village's traditional empress kimonos that varied in colors and was woven with gold designs of their god Leviathan. Then she smiled gently. "Tifa, how are you?"

"My god Yuffie you look beautiful!"

"I try" Yuffie shrugged and showed and old happy face.

"Why don't you ever come to Midgar once in a while?"

"I have my reasons."

"Why haven't you contacted us at least to tell us how you are?"

"I have my reasons." Yuffie sighed deeply looking suddenly sadden. "Look Tifa, I know you care about me like a sister but…" Yuffie came down from her stairs and motioned Tifa to walk with her. "I am alright. I need you to know that I can rule my village on my own. Right now I have things that need to be done here. Maybe in a few years, I will go a visit as often as I can." Yuffie looked like she wanted to say something else. Tifa could tell. All Yuffie did then was hug Tifa. "This is where I leave you." Tifa didn't realize that they walked all the way to the entrance of the village.

"But it's only been a few minutes." Tifa whined as she saw Yuffie strolling off away from her.

Yuffie turned enough to see her full face. "Yes, but I have to do the things I need to do as I said earlier Tifa." Yuffie turned back and kept strolling away.

"Hey wait! You didn't even tell me what they were!" Sadly Yuffie ignored her friend from then on. Tifa gave up and sighed. Tifa showed sympathy in her eyes and she saw Yuffie's image blur in the distance before she turned to go back to "Shera II".

* * *

OMG! It's been years since I've submitted anything! Sorry Inuyasha fans! I've moved on to a new fandom! Yuffientine!! Muahahahahaha! Tell me if you like it! Irregardless, I'm still continueing this one!


End file.
